Rockman EX Revolution
by black ace joker
Summary: The year is 220X and human and there wizardz are at balance. The world is at peace or so they thought. hey people im gonna work on chapter 4 a soon as i get my laptop repaired so please keep your selves ready.
1. Chapter 1

Rockman EX Revolution

disclaimer: I do not own any of the starforce characters. any item that i do own,  
credit goes to capcom.

dedication: this story is dedicated to my best friend Ace.

Original characters:

Miken hikro- is a total flirt and is in a relationship with Nikian kubraru, is an em wave changer.

Nikian Kubraru he is love with Miken Hikro, is a fighter at heart, loves megasnaks.

Rage - an em wave changer with thew heart of fire.

Flame- an em being and is rages bud "To far to super nova" is his saying.

Ichigo Nukuro- a mysterous battler who does not tolerate evil an em wave changer, new at echo ridge high.

Zero Nomaki- my own avatar of this story, for are Zstorm, Black Joker, Kopaka Ice, Gravity Sero, and im an em wave changer.

Rex Soto- an angel of darkness, lover of Zero, not an em wave changer, and will probably get hurt more often than others.

This story takes place at the beginning of starforce 3.

The start of a relation ship Chapter 1

The story starts out with Subaru waking up, pat is reintroduced and is in love with our beloved Subaru.

Subaru POV

So it all started when I woke up this morning. got dressed and headed to school. Walking to and from the school was very simple to do so.

Almost three years ago I lost my dad in a tragic space station accident, after a year and half I had finally went back to school after I met the alien known as omega-xis , after I met them the girl known as Luna and here friends as well as the alien convinced me to go back to school

At school-!-

"Subaru, hold up" said someone behind me I turned real quick it was Miken Hikro." hey Miken, what's up" I said as I looked at him he was dressed as the typical emo kid with the black out fit made with the colored chains "I heard rumors that pat was going to ask you out" said Miken " yeah, I wasn't really sure why he was staring at me" I said in astonishment, up until now I didn't know that Patrick sprigs had a crush on me and so I began to wonder about it, Miken gave me a hug and began to walk away "see ya, I got to go, I don't want detention again" said Miken Kay see ya Miken " I said

class -!-

so I got to class and I realized my was getting to long to spike so I put it up in a pony tail but it was becoming a nuisances and so I only ask pat a simple question " Hey a Pat will you help me with my hair really quick " sure why not" he said as he helped me put my hair up, once up I it was up I sat down In my respective

Then I sat down at my desk and took the notes that the teacher had gave us to write down. then I looked over at pat which who was staring at me again.

Patrick Pov

as I sat at lunch I began to wonder how I would break my feelings to my love as I ate, it was new too me, this was a new feeling to me and I had always wondered what he might say

Subaru Pov

After the school day ended, I went home and ate something. It still bugged him though it was like it was natural to like Patrick but was he truly but certainly was a different Territory from dating any girl it was also hard to believe that he was feeling an uncertainly in his stomach as he thought about it, but he was gald he learn of the crush and now he was wondering what to say to him as he ate dinner

-!- I headed toward the vista point , I had gone there since dad disappeared I had came here often because I studied the stars "has it really been three years" I said " What since the space station or since you stopped going to school" said someone from behind I turned around to see a green haired boy in a purple vest and pants and a green long sleeve shirt "wow, I didn't noticed you, until you until now" I said " and the answer to your question is both, yeah its been about three years since my dad was lost on the space station, it been about a year and a half since I started back at school" I just smiled

-Pat Pov-

as he stared at Subaru and began to wonder if he would say yes "Subaru can I ask you out" I said as I nervously

Subaru Pov

I was speechless as I looked at him, when he thought I was going to say no, he fell, then out of instinct I crawled into his lap and kissed his lip "i was always was looking for something else.."

I said to him "like, love." said the green haired boy, we got closer to one another, we sat on the ground, looking at the stars, as I lied with him, we looked at each other and then I realized we needed each other, I kissed him again. Something about him made me feel special and I love every moment and I was hoping that the green haired boy would stay with me forever

"I Love You Subaru" he said "I Love You too" I said

When I started to go home, when I asked him "well, ya coming your gonna spend the night" I said "yeah " pat said

mysterious pov " we need more noise to control meteor G. jack, Tia

go to earth and collect more noise."

Well this concludes chapter one i hope you liked it do please review and tell me your thought about the chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Rockman EX Revolution

chapter 2

movie battles

This will contain fluff and plot, but I would appreciate if there would be no flames, and beside it's love, so I don't care what other people think but please do enjoy. Subaru's mom will appear.

Subaru "Um ace, did you forget something?"

Pat "Yeah, I think it's called the disclaimer."

me "Yeah, yeah, I know smart-ass, would you do the honors Subaru?"

Subaru "Sure why not? Black ace joker doesn't own any starforce 3 items, anything he does own credit goes to capcom or nintendo."

chi " and don't forget to review people, and give Black Ace Joker some Ideas."

me "thank ya, and for those who don't know I will be remaking chapter one.

Hope pov

"Mom I'm home," said Subaru. "Hi, honey who is this young man with you?" I ask. " Well, now, now don't get mad, but he is my boyfriend and well I'm in love with him..." Said Subaru "Honey, why would I be mad at you for your new found lover" I said" and please my dear boy do introduce yourself."

Pat pov

"Well, I'm Pat Sprigs, and I don't have any parents, They died right before my mother had me, so I'm pretty much an orphan." I answer.

I didn't want to be a burden to the Stelars, Hope started "Well, how would you like to live with us? And then you don't have to wait to see him till the day."

she suggested.

Subaru was excited, "Yes! I love to live with you and Subaru!" I accepted, trying to be confident, even though it was hard with Subaru so excited.

"Thanks mom!" said Subaru, all I did was smiled.

Subaru pov

Well, my life changed, I knew Pat, and I hated it but I want to get closer to him, this was my chance since it didn't work so well with Misora and I, god has given me a chance to start over at a relationship, this is my chance to get close to the one I love now, I have to admit I had a crush on the green haired boy, I guess what I'm saying is that I love Pat.

"Come on Pat. Let's go up stairs," I suggest. "Yeah, I'm coming ," he answers. "I want to give you the tour of my room." I tell him. "Ok, ok, I'm coming."

up in Subaru's room-!-

"Okay, my bed is up there and well I have to say it's quiet comfy," I said, pointing to the loft with stairs.

"next" pointing to the door next to the stairs "I'm guessing ... that's the bathroom" he said "yep your right" I told him "heeeeyyyyy, subaru what does this door go to" he asked,

I walked over to him "oh that's a spare bedroom"

"well you've been an excellent tour guide" he said as he came

behind me and gave me a hug and held me close. "Subaru, Pat, I'm going to bed. Try not to stay up too long." said mom.

"Okay mom," I said, "Subaru I don't have any clothes on me. May I borrow some?" he asked me. " sure. I guess," I reply, digging out some shorts for myself.

"I'm going to take a shower," he claimed. "Okay. See ya when you get out ," I answer. I was putting out some clothes for when I get out of my shower when I turned on the television.

The news was on and the reporter was saying: " there is a traffic jam on highway 132, we'll give some directions on an alternative route."

Pat walks out in the pajamas I gave him and put his own clothes near his bag.

"It's a good thing tomorrow we don't have school right? Because we're going shopping," I stated, kissing Pat. "Okay," he answered.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now. Love you Pat," I tell him after the I went to the bathroom for my shower.

Pat Pov

I went up to bed and turned the television on the weather channel. the meteorologist was saying: " we will have clear skies for all over southern Japan and Northern Spica Plaza.

I continued to watch and make sure that there wasn't going to be any storms. I heard the shower get turned off telling me that Subaru was out, then the bathroom door opened, he came up to the bed, dried off before laying down next to me.

I turned off the TV.

Subaru pov

I came to the side of the bed and layer beside Pat. "love you baby" he said to me " Love you too, Pat" I said "G-night" he said "night" I said as I snuggled up to him. Then a couple of seconds later I felt his hand onto my side, then knowing I was comfortable, I fell asleep.

-!- next day, Saturday

I moved around to sit , then I heard "why, good morning beautiful," I turn to see Pat looking at me. "Good morning Pat," I reply. "are you hungry Subaru?" He asked me. "Uh uh." I answer. "Well come on then," he says back to me, as I move to get out of bed. "I'll carry you," he tells me, picking me up. I look up at him in astonishment. He carried me down the stairs, I was also astonished because of how strong he was. It surprised me.

later at the mall -!-

Miken pov

I went to find out if the rumors were true, that Subaru stelar and Patrick sprigs were together, because well I wanted to know if they were together.

"Hey Miken" said Subaru " What are you doing at the Spica mall"

" we were doing a little shopping and then have lunch, care to join" I finished as pat came up to him, and turned him around to kiss him. "sure, what do you think pat?"he asked " why not it lunch time anyway"

-!- lunch

"Hello Nikian-kun," said Subaru "Hello, Subaru" I said as Nikian asked pat, "Let go get pizza, and let them talk for a little bit?" "yeah, ok" pat said

"Well you were right, I should have known he liked me." said subaru. "yeah now ya know" I said

"ya know what, Nikian and I were going out tonight to have dinner and a movie, maybe ya two want to go with us on like a double date" I suggested "yeah, sure, I'll need your number" said Subaru, I wrote down my number for him, "Here ya go, and I'll ask Pat. "said subaru as we traded numbers. "And I'll ask Nikian, don't forget to bring money, I'll text ya" I said

-!- later

Subaru pov

"I'm glad they were having a sale" said Pat "Yeah I know

"Hey Pat we were invited to go with Nikian and Miken on a double date do ya want to go?" I asked "Yeah sure, ok kitten." said Pat "Wait, did you just called me kitten" I said "Yeah is that ok" said pat " yeah it's ok but I didn't expect it

-!- somewhere outside the stelar household

Rage pov

"Flame, did you hear that, subaru has a date, even though he's mega-man, we will follow him tonight, ok" I said "yeah, I guess kid" said flame

Nikian pov

"Nikian, honey, I Invited Subaru and Pat to come with us tonight ." said Miken "yeah, cool" I said

-dinner

Subaru pov

"Miken, Nikian, Thank you for inviting us" I said "yeah, kitten and I are happy." said Pat "aw Nikian, Subaru has a nickname" said Miken "yeah, I see that, ken ken" Nikian said before he kissed him

we all laughed

Pat started, "When did you know you liked each other" he asked "well, I think it was when we were in fifth grade, so about four years ago

"yeah, cool" said Miken

"Kitten, I'm going to excuse myself to the restroom" said Pat before he kissed me, before he went to the bathroom.

Rage pov

"Aw, look kid romance" flame said "Flame's right Rage" said Chitose Ame a girl who was no older than 13 years old, "Seriously, Flame, Chi your more worried about their love than our mission to protect subaru stelar." I said "aw, your no fun Rage" chi said "that's my job" I said

"Hey kid something is watchin us do you think we should trans-in" said fame "he's right there is someone or thing here" said another "oh, quit playing Nikarou" said chi

"Not yet, Flame, let wait" I said " oh, and I was hoping to battle soon" said chi "WHAT!, WERE WAITING HERE" Flame yelled "um, flame you better keep it down" said chi

Nikian pov

"I'm really happy for you and Pat, now we aren't the only other guy couple" said Ken

"Yeah, I know you were right Miken" said Subaru

"Well I hope nothing gets in the way of your guys relationship" I continued "Because some relationships go that way sometimes"

at the movies-!-

Pat pov

So we went to the movies to watch a movie called zerker, about a boy who was here about a hundred years ago fighting em viruses.

-somewhere in the middle of the movie-

"Zero, lookout" said spike

"Iona shield" Zero said "IT'S TOO STRONG, I can't hold it back, Rex, Dark angel, Spike, use final moves now."

"Crimson Thunder" Rex said "Black soul Devourer" said Darkangel "Hikono Blast" said spike, "Thunder Bolt Blade" Zero said

-!-

Next thing I know I was being held onto by Subaru "I'm scared" said Subaru the bad thing was we didn't know where Miken or Nikian went " It's ok babe it just a movie."

-!-

Next thing I knew the whole room was white, everyone wasn't sure what was going, the movie was gone, that was until the characters came out of the screen. Each one of them , Zero, Rex, Darkangel, Spike all seem to be real

-!-

Rage pov

I only watched the movie to protect subaru stelar, to my surprise, the characters came out of the screen.

"Transcode, 119, Rage Flame on air "

"supernovae Flame"

-!-

Gemini pov

"hey omega-xis , thanks for saving me" I said

"No Probe, but the kids might need our helped" said Omega-Xis

-!- back at the movies

Subaru pov

"Hey kit what's wrong." said Mega "yeah, pat what is going on" said Gemini

"oh nothing, except that!" said pat while Gemini and mega was surveying the area and saw what was happening.

"yeah ready, kid" said Mega

"oh yeah, let do it, Trans-code, 003, megaman" I yelled

"Come on pat, let's go" said Gemini

"I can't, I don't know how." said as I did a frequency change to help

"ok, pat do as I say" I told him, "ok" he said " swipe the trans-code card, then it should verify, then it will say your name , number, and form name "I told him "then retell it the same way as it did" I finished

then he swipe the card as I block an attack coming at him "verifying, project TC, Patrick Sprigs, trans-code 021, Gemini Thunder" told his vg hunter

Pat pov

after that happened I tried it out "trans-code 021, Gemini Thunder" I yelled then I found out that my outer layer was differ from before I Transcode, I finally knew I had to fight.

"May I be at hand" said someone behind me

"Hello Patrick , I am zero, the one and only true copy" he said

Zero Pov

"yeah " he said " trans-code, 045 , Berserkers Ice."

" watch out, Ice Blade" I yelled "megaman , use shinobis wind."

"Thanks, ok mega here we go mega." said megaman "form change, Shinobis wind."

"form change, black joker" I said " give me a second to charge up,... out of the way now" I continued "black final card, BLACK GREZAR GIGA ERAZOR."

Rex pov

I was waiting for zero to tell me I had to, "Rex come in" said zero over the vg-hunter "yeah I'm here"

"I need your help" said zero "alright, here I come" I said as I came into the room. "here take this, BLACK SUN"

The room was covered in a Dark barrier megaman, Gemini, zero, Rage and, Chitose were gone all that was left was them.

"Crimson Thunder" I yelled loud next thing I knew I was being carried by Zero ... My Zero, I woke in a house which I wasn't familiar with, but then is when I realized I was weak and I couldn't move, I look over my shoulder and I saw my Zero sleeping peacefully , I drifted back into his arms and drifted back to sleep.

-flash back during black sun-

Zero pov

I talked with megaman and Gemini Thunder before Black Sun dissipated "hey, megaman do you know where we could stay tonight?" I said

" yeah, you can come over with us back to the house, but I don't have a ride" said Subaru as he went back to human form.

When I turned to look toward Rex's location I noticed the black sun he used was disappearing and I rushed over to see if he was ok of course. Then is when I noticed he was bleeding then is when I realized he used Crimson thunder.

"hey Subaru I've got a ride" I said as I picked up Rex to carry him to my Z53 accelerator, as we walked up to the car I asked "I hope that you bandages?" I asked "we do"

he said as I put Rex in the back seat with pat, and then told him, "put pleasure on the wound to keep it from bleeding"

Then as we made it to Subaru's house then we laid him down on the floor, and then I asked "hey, I need some bandages" I said "ok, got them"

-later-

We went Subaru's room and he took us to his spare bed room, then I laid Rex down on the bed so I sat next to him. "I know Rex looks as if he's in pain, but don't worry he'll be ok" I lied "ok, well I guess I'll let you and Rex sleep, I'll tell my mom about you staying here ok" said subaru

"Hey, Subaru thanks" I said " No problem, see ya in the morning.

tbc

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Thanks for all my readers, and make sure you stay tuned.

pat; and don't forget to review

Subaru; thank you, pat quit acting like this is a living hell.

cause it not that bad.

See ya soon my readers, sincerely Black Ace Joker

Next time, the gang will go to make plans for some kinda vacay, currently unknown as to where, you'll have to wait to see. Until next time, this is Black Ace Joker signing out. also we'll get a glimpse at Zero and Rex's past together


	3. Chapter 3

Rockman EX Revolution

Black ace joker here, as I said I would get your chapter three Asap but have been unable to due to the slight confusion on what to write, Anyway thanks for waiting.

Subaru: Luckily he didn't forget about us though.

Chi: But due to unknown circumstances your boyfriend slept in.

Subaru: Ahhh ! I forgot to wake him up.

Pat: don't worry I'm awake 'YAWNS"

Black Ace Joker: would you do me a favor

Patrick. Pat: What is it 'yawns again"

ME: the thingy that says I don't own it.

Subaru: disclaimer

Pat: like we have said before we don't own it so don't ask.

Chapter three- Preparation

Zero Pov I awoke this morning with my arm being pulled so I couldn't turn over so I couldn't sleep. And I realized it was Rex, so I loosened my arm enough so that I wouldn't wake him. I got up realizing I left our suitcase in the car so I had to go get it. I came back to get our clothing out and get Rex up to check his wounds. I got me out a regular shirt and him a muscle shirt and jeans for the both of us. "Rex you need to get up so we can check out your bandages" I said "mnh alright but I might need your help getting my clothes on." he said "alright I will"

thirty minutes later

Subaru pov We were making breakfast for what happened last night to Zero and Rex."SUBARU" I heard someone yell "Subaru who the hell is that" mom said "I had some friends spend the night" I said " they were in a tight spot last night hope" said omega-xis said "good to see you again omega-xis, what kinda trouble Subaru" said mom "the Electromagnetic type" said pat "ah OK, as long as they don't make any messes I'm alright with it I guess" she said "wadda ya need Zero" I said "your help" he said, "mom Can you take over please" I said " of course Hun go help your friend" she said "thanks mom" I got to my room and I saw zero " I wanna get him into the living room" said zero "alright I'll move stuff out of the way." I told him

15-20 minutes later

we made it down stairs it was also fortunate that Rex didn't get hurt on the way down the stairs. Mom and Pat were able to make a buffet out of what me and Pat started with earlier. We also checked Rex's bandages to see if they were intact, "what happened to him" asked mom "well I guess I should tell you that he doesn't have an em wave change but he does have powers that are different compared to mine or the others" he said "but what I don't understand is what kinda being is he" ask mom again although Zero had an answer for it, I was still embarrassed "he an angel of darkness, but he has more power than he can control" he finished " but certain powers tend to hurt my body more than other moves, but that doesn't mean I'm defenseless" Rex said

" well boys breakfast is done" said mom "thank you, I am starved" said Rex and Zero. later zero pov "Hey Zero how did you and Rex exactly meet" asked Hope.

flashback moment

Well it started when we just back high school, we were seniors there of course we didn't know each other. But I swear I couldn't rest at all, the jealous em beings attacking the school every time I turned around. One day we were getting ready for lunch, then science lab just exploded into oblivion. I went to go check it out. Athenus wave was there I wanted to trans-in but couldn't cuz there were people around. "come out Zero Likana Riyusse, I know you're here" she said " yeah and what's it to you, you gonna try to destroy me again" I told her "precisely my plan" she said " well don't hold back" I told her, I'm glad I took those karate lesson from my sis" didn't plan to" "Don't you even try to" someone said those wings, that black hair, no mistaking it was Rex, but of course I didn't know him at that time. "hurry up get out of here" he said "thank you" I told him but this gave me time to trans in, in a different place. "Transcode, 047, Zero Nomaki" "May I help" I ask him "sure, wait for me to charge my attack alright" he said " alright " I was able to enter my em form thank to his help. " the name is Kopaka Ice" I said " get out of the way" he said "final crimson cannon" he finished we were able to delete her thank to my new friend, I transed back to where I was in the first place.

later I found him kicking a rock in the courtyard I had decide to ask him to lunch "hey wanna go get something to eat" I said "no, I don't have the money" he said but of course I couldn't believe he wouldn't eat with me I had to figure out something "I'll pay for it" I told him "but I don't even know you" he told me "the name is Zero Likana Riyusse, now that you know me how about some lunch" I asked him "I guess you don't take no for an answer huh" he asked "I don't know the meaning of no" I told him "of course, I guess" then I grabbed his arm and we ate lunch

present time

Hope pov

wow that was different than what I imagined "well it good to have people as selfless as you Zero" I said "It has always been my type to be like that" he said "Zero Hun, do you think we could do a vacation" asked Rex "I have the perfect spot, how about The Alohaha Island" said Pat "their known for their tropical beaches and foods" I added "mom we can't go there, we gotta think about Rex, he might wanna have fun too." said Subaru 'dang there has to be a way for him to go' I thought "well we could do it next weekend, Rex has always been a fast healer" said Zero " yeah that might be a good Ideal" said omega-xis "yeah then if Subaru and pat let us come out, we can join too" said Pat wizard.

"so it is settled we will go next weekend, and have fun at the Alohaha shores" Said Rex

Monday 12 220x

Pat pov

"good morning Echo Ridge, and it's a beautiful with sunny till the afternoon with showers moving in, and evening clearing up before Tuesday morning daylight this has been you morning weather report bought to you by The Weather Channel" said the reporter "tell you truth Subaru I really don't wanna go to school today" I said to him "I know but just think we're going to the beach next Saturday" said Subaru I came behind him and gave him a hug "but I really wanted to spend that time with you kitten, and I know your gonna tell me not to worry, but i will and you know that" I said he turned around and gave me a kiss "don't worry OK babe, let's just get through this OK" he said before he turned back to get dressed "come on you love birds, we don't have all day to get you to school" said zero "yeah yeah, be down in a minute" I said "Subaru has to get dressed"

after school

"dang I didn't know we had a test today in her class" I said "well, I'm kinda glad I studied" said Subaru " come on you two, we have some shopping to do" said someone we turned to see that it was Zero and Rex " come on slow pokes, we don't have all day" said Rex "alright free ride" said Subaru "heh heh, I call back seat" I said "me too" said Subaru "hope said to take you shopping, and so we are" said Zero "yeah and we getting new stuff for Patrick" said Rex "we'll be there in a second " Said Zero

so as we made our way toward the Spica plaza it started rain, well you know how it is when it raining and you don't wanna park out in 'bfe' and you have to walk to the entrance soaked and all you wanna do is have hot chocolate in front of a warm fire. of course there was no time for that now we were going shopping and I knew I

was gonna get pulled around the store. All that is thanks to Subaru and I knew I had no choice but to follow them and so of course I still got pulled around

We got to the first store we went into where the guy swim apparel is, you know the one where you don't wanna try on because of somebody ease's junk has been in those clothing. I leaned over to Subaru "just keep on your underwear, I don't want you getting sick before our big trip " I said "alright you big goof" he said "hey look at this Subaru" I asked "yeah its cool" he said "wanna try them on" I asked "sure I guess" he said, they were a pair of swim short they were red with pink tribal patterns on the not to mention they came with a couple of bracelets. and I found an alternate one with blue and a light Cerulean blue to the tribal patterns on them I thought we could have something in common. "how do I look pat" he asked "you like someone I know, well how do I look" I asked "great, how do I look Pat" said Subaru "you look adorable" I told him "well I'll get Zero and Rex" we went to go get them and we saw them on the bench in the store and Rex had fallen asleep "don't bother him, ill wake him up when you are done paying for your items" said Zero

So we finished paying for the items we wanted and went towards the entrance of the store were zero was, he had picked up Rex so he could sleep a little longer and then we went home. "he is a rock hard sleeper" said Subaru "yeah,bet you can tell how much I have fun getting him up in the mornings huh"he said paying attention to the road "yeah, I can see why" I said when he took the final corner to the house, it was still raining unfortunately , luckily we have a garage and Hope was not at the house currently.

She came home and we had dinner and had some fun even Rex was having fun then it was about eleven when we called it a night.

Tuesday 13 220x

zero pov

I woke up at five this morning to the sound of Rex straining his wound hurt a lot. "Rex are you OK baby" I asked "yeah I am alright"he said sliding back into my arms, I was worried and I guess I was sick and tired of him getting hurt a lot. I got up and me and Rex went in to the bath room, and took a shower together this was to make sure that the wound was properly taking care of.

Then we got dressed and got Subaru and Patrick off to school for the day. Me and hope start to clean the house, Rex tried to do the dishes but he ended up breaking a glass or two so hope finished them while I vacuumed the carpets in the living room

Rex was upset that he couldn't help, but his health is more important right now. Hope went the grocery store to pick up some food for tonight's dinner with out that we would have to go out to eat. I let Rex go with her to make sure she didn't get lost and so she could have a car to get them to the house while I made the plans for our vacation that was going to happen this weekend. Hope got home and I went to pick Subaru and Pat who had just finished school for the day, they got home.

After school

Hope and I started to cook dinner "Zero,can you please pass me the salt" she asked "yeah ,here ya go" I told her "yummy, I know what there cooking" said Subaru "what is it, if I may ask" Pat said "not telling Patrick, its a secret, and one I don't know" said Rex "you'll just have to find out" said Hope "why are you even cooking this early anyway mom" asked Patrick "because it takes a while to do hun" she said "oh, OK" he said

2 hours later

"Ms. Stelar, this looks really good" I said "thank you dear, everyone its time to eat and there is plenty to go around." she said "what is it ma'am" asked Rex "Swiss

steak" she said "still smells good mom" said Subaru "yeah, it does" Pat said

30 minutes later

"dang that was good" I said "yeah cuz I'm stuffed" said Pat "hey does this mean I'm fat" said Subaru "nah you look good" said Pat kissing Subaru's forehead "Pat not in front of mom" Subaru said then everyone laughed

next morning -Wednesday 14 220x

Pat pov

"Subaru are you awake" I said "yeah,i am, it five in the morning, wadda ya need pat" said Subaru " I wanted to know if you take a bath with me" I asked " yes I would" he said "alright I'll get the bath running" I said getting up to go to the bathroom I had to go anyway I started the bath as soon as I got in there and then I did my business. Subaru entered the wash room in his boxers "hey sexy how are you this morning" I asked as I went up to him "I'm fine and you" he said after returning the kiss "I'm good are you ready" I asked "yeah I'm ready" he pulled his boxers off and got in the water "here take my hand" I said as I reached for his hand to help him sit without slipping and falling "there that better" I asked "yeah" then I undressed and sat be hind him in the tub "this feels great" said Subaru I put my arms around him and we just relaxed, "yah know this is the first time I have seen you naked" I said "yeah I know but you sleep in your underwear when we go to bed anyway." said Subaru

6:30

"ah good morning Zero, Rex" said Subaru "good morning to you to Subaru" they both said "morning" I said " good morning Patrick" said Zero, Rex was eating his cereal and he was drinking a coke "zero, why do you always have a soda in the morning" asked Subaru as he was starting to pour him a bowl of cereal "cuz I don't like to drink coffee at all" he said before kissing Rex on the forehead "Rex as soon as there done I'm gonna take them to school" he said "alright" Rex said continuing to eat.

School

"morning guys" he said as he saw Miken, Nikian, and the new kid Ichigo Nukuoro "morning Subaru, pat" said Miken "hi Ichigo" said Subaru "..." he didn't say any thing "good morning" he finally then Subaru couldn't hold back his nerve to hug Ichigo "you had It coming to ya" Miken said "yeah" he said "hes a downer is t he" I asked I Miken in a whispered voice "yeah but give him time" he said back "yeah, I'm thinking the same thing" I said

"hey Ichigo can I talk to you" I asked the quiet one "yes" he said "I know your new here, and all those guys in our group would like to hold a conversation, alright" I said "I'm sorry, I'm kinda shy" he said "hey I'm not judging you at all, cause I was like you as well" I said "really" he asked "yep, hey if you wanna talk to anyone of us just ask, alright" I told him "alright" he said " he lets head back with the others" he said "ok"

after school

"hey you guys wanna come over to my house" asked Subaru "yeah" said Miken and Nikian "I don't know" said Ichigo "come on please Ichigo" asked Subaru with the puppy dog look "yeah,ok" he said

"hey kiddo's, lets go home" said zero "alright, but can we wait till Nikian has a chance to get his car out of the parking lot" asked Subaru "yeah" he said

30 min later

"wow Subaru what a nice place you have" said Miken "yeah its pretty nice" said Nikian "so wadda ya guys wanna do" I asked "could we watch a movie or something" asked Ichigo " sure wadda ya wanna watch, cuz I'm good with any thing" said Miken "i have a movie that I haven't watched yet" said Subaru "it the transformers movie" said Subaru "that sound cool" said Miken "I'm alright with that" said Nikian "yeah, that fine" said Ichigo

-2 and a half hours later-

"thanks for letting us come over" said Miken "no problem Miken" said Subaru "Subaru ya wanna get ready for bed" I asked "yeah I'm ready to get out of these dirty clothes" said Subaru as he was heading toward there bed room.

"hey pat are you gonna wear a shirt" asked Subaru "yeah I was going to wear the new green one that we got at the mall" I said "here yah go pat" he said throwing me the shirt "thanks love" I said "no problem babe" he said heading to the bed

"you coming" he asked "yeah" I said then we turned off the light and went to bed with my arm around Subaru's waist.

Thursday 15 220x

Rex pov.

This morning I awoke with little pain on the cut I had received across my abdomen almost a week ago "good morning zero" I said "good morning, how are you feeling this morning" he asked "I'm feeling really good right now" I said "alright, that great the others will be happy" he said kissing my forehead "well it time to get Hope with the house" I asked nervously "sure If your up for the task" he said getting out our clothes for the day.

1 hour later

"Hey, I'm driving you to school this morning so hurry up" I said "your driving, wadda bout your cut" Subaru asked "it almost completely healed" I said getting in the Z53 "well that's good to know" said pat as I started up the engine and buckled the seat belt "yeah it feels great too"

well we had gotten to the school and I had dropped them off making sure they knew I was going to pick them up in the afternoon, I then headed home so I could help Hope and zero pack of the up coming vacation that we had planed for.

A soon as I got home I noticed bags and stuff in the garage and then the rental van that Ms. Stelar had registered

2 hours later

We had everything packed in the van and we would be able to leave the next morning and get there by the after noon the only problem was if the kids didn't want to wake up but they would cause what they don't know is that we will be there for the rest of this week and all of next week. This way going to be a relaxing, and a well needed vacation. In all the years that me and Zero have been together we have never gone on a vacation at all, so this will be kinda new to us again

"hey, good to see you baby" Zero said coming up behind me putting his arms around my waist "it good to see you too love"i said "Hope wanted me to drive and the Z53 is going with us, I told her if she wanted to ride with you she would have to ask" he told me "alright" I said as went in for the kiss "hey, if your gonna do that then do it in the bedroom" said hope as she was finding the cooler for the trip "hey it was just a kiss" I complained "don't worry hope I wasn't going to" he said

20 min before school lets out

I had fallen asleep after lunch "Rex are you gonna go pick up the kids from school" he asked "yeah I will leave at two-thirty" I said "hun its two-forty now" he said as I started to rush around "Crap! I didn't wake up in enough time" I said I jumped into the car and pushed it in to the gear, the tiers screeched and I zoomed toward the at ninety-five and counting, I'm surprised there were no cops at the time but then I slowed down realizing I did have enough time it only took me ten minutes to get to the school anyway so I took my time and I parked to were Subaru and Pat could see me and I waited for them to get to the car.

"hey Rex we gonna head home" asked pat as soon as he got in the car "yeah, as I started up the car we had gotten home and dinner was being prepared

diner was delicious as always and we all had a shower and went to bed excited for tomorrow was going to be the start of our best vacation of the year

Subaru:well that exciting

Zero: yeah

Rex: cant wait

Pat: me either

Hope: please review

Miken: dang wish we could go

Nikian:yeah

Ichigo: even I like to have fun

next time on Rockman EX revolution, we have run into trouble on the third day of our vacation, who is this new jack character and why in the hell is he after Subaru find out on Rockman Ex Revolution


End file.
